


Blood

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Evil Mary, John is a Mess, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qualcosa nella mente di Watson scattò. La piscina? Mary sapeva dell’episodio con Moriarty alla piscina. Come poteva saperlo? Non glielo aveva mai raccontato e neanche Sherlock poteva averlo fatto.<br/>«Sì, so tutto.» confermò la donna, vedendolo perplesso. «E sai perché?»<br/>John aggrottò le sopracciglia e incontrò lo sguardo di sua moglie. La sua mente gli stava gridando che era tutto talmente ovvio, che solo un idiota non se ne sarebbe accorto prima, ma John non poteva crederci. Mary non poteva essere…<br/>«Perché io ero lì.» rispose Mary." <br/>[Seguito di "Trapped"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

_**Blood** _

 

_Please, there's just one more thing._

_One more miracle, Sherlock, for me._

_Don't. Be. Dead._

_Would you do that for me?_

_Sherlock – The Reichenbach Falls_

 

 L’odore pungente del sangue impregnava l’aria della stanza.

 Sherlock, inginocchiato sul pavimento, teneva suo fratello stretto tra le braccia, premendo una mano sul suo petto per tentare di bloccare la fuoriuscita di sangue dalla ferita. Il proiettile l’aveva colpito poco al di sotto dello stomaco e la ferita non sembrava essere mortale, ma il corpo di Mycroft continuava a tremare contro quello di Sherlock, facendosi sempre più freddo e pallido.

 «Mycroft, resta con me. L’ambulanza sta arrivando.» sussurrò Sherlock, tirandolo verso di sé e poggiando a fronte contro quella di lui. «Rimani sveglio e andrà tutto bene.»

 Le palpebre del politico tremarono e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. «Mi dispiace, Sherlock… volevo aiutarlo, ma non ci sono riuscito…» mormorò e sollevò una mano, arrivando a sfiorare delicatamente la guancia del suo fratellino. «Perdonami…»

 Sherlock allontanò il volto da quello del politico e scosse vigorosamente il capo. I loro occhi si incontrarono. «Lo so.» disse. «So che volevi aiutarlo. E so che l’hai fatto per me.»

 «Scusami…»

 «Non è colpa tua.» replicò, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Ma azzardati a morire e non ti perdonerò mai. Lasciami e ti odierò per sempre.» concluse e gli sembrò di essere tornato bambino, quando minacciava suo fratello di non rivolgergli più la parola se non avesse giovato con lui alle deduzioni.

 «È finita, Sherlock…» bofonchiò, ormai privo di forze.

 «No!» esclamò il minore. «Non è finita.» aumentò la pressione sul petto di Mycroft. Doveva fermare il sangue, non poteva lasciare che suo fratello morisse così. Non poteva perderlo.

 Mycroft ansimò. «Non puoi fare nulla… sto morendo…»

 «Invece sì.» insistette con voce rotta. «Tu hai sempre trovato il modo di salvarmi. Lascia che sia io a salvare te per una maledetta volta.» fu quasi una preghiera. «Non lasciarti andare. Promettimi che combatterai.»

 Un sorriso fece capolino sulle labbra del politico. «Ti amo tanto, Sherlock…» sussurrò. «Non dimenticarlo…» le sue palpebre tremarono ancora. La stanchezza stava prendendo il sopravvento, la testa era sempre più pensate, il dolore sempre più forte.

 Il rumore delle sirene dell’ambulanza raggiunse le loro orecchie e per un momento Sherlock si concesse di sperare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

 «Mycroft, fai ancora un piccolo sforzo. Devi farlo per me, ok?» disse. «Se davvero mi ami, se tiene davvero a me, allora devi resistere.» lo implorò. Il respiro tremante del maggiore gli fece accapponare la pelle. Sherlock gli baciò la fronte con dolcezza. «Ti amo tanto anche io, Myc. Non lasciarmi.» lo pregò con voce tremante, accarezzandogli il volto.

 I paramedici raggiunsero la stanza e senza attendere oltre caricarono Mycroft su una barella, ponendogli una mascherina per l’ossigeno sul volto e assicurandolo con le cinghie perché non cadesse durante il viaggio.

 Sherlock gli prese la mano e la strinse forte. Si chinò su di lui e gli baciò nuovamente la fronte. «Combatti per me.» sussurrò al suo orecchio, le lacrime che premevano contro i suoi occhi, pronte a sgorgare. «Torna da me, Myc. Promettimelo…»

 Il maggiore, ormai quasi privo di conoscenza, annuì flebilmente e poi i paramedici portarono Mycroft verso l’ambulanza per poi ripartire a sirene spiegate.

 Sherlock non lasciò la mano di suo fratello neanche per un secondo.

 

  «Lei è il fratello del signor Holmes?» chiese un medico avvicinandosi a Sherlock, seduto sulle seggiole della sala d’aspetto, fuori dalla sala operatoria.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò il capo, troppo pesante a causa di tutte le lacrime versate nelle ultime ore, e incontrò lo sguardo del medico, accanto a lui. «Sì.» disse flebilmente. «Mio fratello?» domandò soltanto.

 «Abbiamo arginato l’emorragia, ma la perdita di sangue è stata considerevole e sono state necessarie tre trasfusioni. Il proiettile ha mancato lo stomaco di pochi millimetri andando a colpire il polmone destro. Abbiamo tentato di limitare i danni ma è stato impossibile, siamo stati costretti a procedere con una pneumonectomia.»

 «Gli avete asportato un polmone?» chiese Sherlock, impallidendo. Vedendo il medico annuire, riprese. «Quali saranno le conseguenze?»

 «Sarà più faticoso respirare. Dovrà limitare attività sportive e sforzi fisici e potrebbe aver bisogno di supporto medico nel caso in cui si presentassero frequenti crisi respiratorie.» spiegò. «Ma è ancora presto per dirlo. Per ora è in coma e dovremmo aspettare che si svegli per avere un quadro clinico più preciso.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quindi siete certi che si sveglierà?»

 Il medico esitò. «Siamo fiduciosi.»

 «Quindi non ne siete certi.» affermò mestamente.

 Il medico sospirò. «Signor Holmes-»

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo. «Lo so, devo aspettare e avere pazienza.» lo interruppe, sapendo dove sarebbe andato a parare. «Posso almeno vederlo?»

 «Sì.» rispose il dottore e dopo avergli fatto cenno di seguirlo, lo guidò fino alla stanza in cui suo fratello era stato trasferito. Gli aprì la porta e lo lasciò entrare. «Può rimanere tutto il tempo che vuole, ma le consiglio di andare a riposare. Se dovessero esserci miglioramenti sarebbe il primo a saperlo.»

 Sherlock annuì e quando il medico lo lasciò solo, si avvicinò al letto e osservò suo fratello.

 Il suo corpo consumato e pallido sembrava quasi un tutt’uno con le lenzuola candide del letto su cui era stato fatto sdraiare. Un tubo, collegato a un respiratore, raggiungeva la sua bocca per aiutarlo a respirare, mentre tanti piccoli elettrodi gli costellavano il petto per misurare il suo battito cardiaco, scandito dell’elettrocardiogramma in modo lento e regolare.

 Sherlock allungò una mano e toccò quella di Mycroft. «Ciao, Mycroft. Sono Sherlock.» disse. Si chinò in avanti a poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Non la passerà liscia.» sussurrò, la voce carica di rabbia e dolore. «La pagherà per quello che ti ha fatto, Myc. Te lo prometto.» gli scoccò un delicato bacio sulla guancia. «E vedi di non fare scherzi, Mycroft. Non azzardarti a non svegliarti. Hai reso la mia vita un inferno per trentadue anni, non puoi smettere proprio adesso. Torna da me o non te lo perdonerò mai.» concluse.

 Rimase per più di un’ora accanto al fratello, poi uscì dalla stanza diretto a casa Watson.

 

 A John non erano mai piaciuti i segreti.

 Da bambino, quando Harry gli chiedeva di mantenere il riserbo su qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto far sapere ai loro genitori, John si rifiutava categoricamente di starla a sentire. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire e proprio non gli andava di farlo con i loro genitori.

 Forse proprio per questo si sentiva così terribilmente in colpa nel mentire a Mary. Dopotutto era sua moglie e tra loro non avrebbero dovuto esserci segreti. Ma dopo aver baciato Sherlock per ben due volte, non poteva certo farglielo sapere come se niente fosse. Non poteva e non voleva farla soffrire così. Mary non se lo meritava.

 O almeno così credeva, fino a che Mycroft non era andato da lui per fargli sapere che sua moglie era una bugiarda.

 Inizialmente Watson non aveva creduto a una sola parola di quello che il politico gli aveva raccontato. Com’era possibile che Mary gli avesse mentito per tutto quel tempo? Era sua moglie, la madre di suo figlio, come aveva potuto mentirgli sulla sua identità per più di due anni? Avrebbe tanto voluto prendere a pugni il maggiore degli Holmes. Era davvero caduto in basso se stava tentando di sabotare il suo matrimonio per tentare di vendicarsi di ciò che aveva fatto passare a Sherlock. John sapeva che Mycroft era capace di ogni cosa, ma mai avrebbe creduto che si sarebbe spinto così oltre. Perciò, imponendosi di mantenere la calma, gli aveva gentilmente chiesto di andarsene. Non poteva andare lì e accusare sua moglie, sperando che lui rimanesse impassibile o peggio pretendendo che gli credesse.

 Ma quando tornò a casa dal lavoro, quel giorno, trovando Mary in salotto, con una pistola puntata contro Sherlock, steso a terra e coperto di sangue, dovette ricredersi. Per un momento sperò di aver frainteso, di avere le allucinazioni, ma sapeva bene che non era così. Stava accadendo davvero.

 «Mary» disse senza fiato, bloccandosi sulla soglia del salotto. «Ma cosa…?»

 La donna si voltò verso di lui, puntandogli contro la pistola. «Bentornato, tesoro.» lo salutò con un sorriso, come se quella situazione fosse del tutto normale.

 «Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò il medico.

 «Sherlock era venuto per parlarti.» spiegò. «Gli ho offerto una tazza di tè e l’ho intrattenuto in attesa del tuo arrivo.» sorrise maliziosamente. «Non vedeva l’ora di vederti, non è vero, Sherlock?» chiese rivolta al consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock si sollevò sulle braccia e si portò una mano al fianco per bloccare l’emorragia causata dalla coltellata regalatale dalla signora Watson e ansimò, tentando di mantenere la lucidità. Poi si volse verso la donna rivolgendole un’occhiata penetrante.

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock così furioso in tutta la sua vita. Sul suo volto erano ben visibili l’ira e l’odio che stava provando e non solo per essere stato ferito da Mary. C’era anche qualcos’altro, che il dottore non riuscì a identificare.

 «Mary, abbassa la pistola e parliamo con calma di quello che è successo.» disse il dottore, parlando con calma e cautela.

 «Non credo che lo farò.» replicò la donna.

 John si mosse in avanti, ma si bloccò non appena lei caricò il cane, pronta a fare fuoco.

 «Rimani fermo dove sei, John.» lo avvertì.

 «Almeno spiegami perché hai accoltellato il mio migliore amico e stai minacciando di ucciderlo.» proseguì. Doveva prendere tempo. Qualcuno sarebbe arrivato.

 «Non credi che Sherlock Holmes sia già scampato troppe volte alla morte?» chiese con un sorrisetto malizioso sul volto. «Alla piscina, sul tetto del Bart’s… secondo me la sua ora è già arrivata da un po’.»

 Qualcosa nella mente di Watson scattò. La piscina? Mary sapeva dell’episodio con Moriarty alla piscina. Come poteva saperlo? Non glielo aveva mai raccontato e neanche Sherlock poteva averlo fatto.

 «Sì, so tutto.» confermò la donna, vedendolo perplesso. «E sai perché?»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia e incontrò lo sguardo di sua moglie. La sua mente gli stava gridando che era tutto talmente ovvio, che solo un idiota non se ne sarebbe accorto prima, ma John non poteva crederci. Mary non poteva essere…

 «Perché io ero lì.» rispose Mary.

 John ansimò e la sua mente prese a lavorare freneticamente per elaborare tutte le informazioni che sua moglie gli stava dando. «Di… di cosa stai parlando?» balbettò, senza riuscire a chiedere nient’altro.

 La donna sorrise. «Quella sera ero lì, pronta a fare fuoco su Sherlock Holmes. Avrei tanto voluto premere il grilletto e piantargli una pallottola in fronte…» disse chiudendo gli occhi, quasi stesse assaporando nuovamente quel momento di quattro anni prima. «Peccato che a rovinare tutto sia intervenuta Irene Adler. Odio il tempismo di quella donna.»

 «No…» replicò John. «No, non è possibile…»

 Mary sbuffò sonoramente. «Sei così lento a capire!» esclamò. «È tutto così ovvio e lampante.» si avvicinò a lui. «Sono stata pagata da Jim Moriarty per uccidere Sherlock Holmes e per distrugge te, il suo cagnolino fedele.»

 «Hai sempre lavorato per lui?» chiese Watson con un filo di voce.

 Mary rise di gusto. «Lavorato?» domandò di rimando. Poi scorre il capo e la sua espressione di addolcì. «Il nostro rapporto va ben oltre il lavoro, John. Di chi credi che sia questo bambino?» chiese accarezzandosi il ventre.

 La rabbia attraversò il volto di John. «Come hai potuto farmi questo? Credevo mi amassi!» sussurrò. «Invece sei solo una maledetta bugiarda.» ringhiò.

 «Devo ricordarti chi ha la pistola, John?» chiese sorridendogli e puntandogliela al petto come avvertimento. «Un’altra parola fuori posto e ti ammazzo.»

 «Fallo.» la sfidò. Poteva sentire le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi, minacciando di rigargli le guance e un terribile dolore al petto e alle viscere. «Cosa vuoi che mi importi?»

 «Proposta allettante, tesoro. Non tentarmi.»

 «Uccidimi, se è quello che vuoi.» ripeté John. «Mi hai rovinato la vita e sei l’ennesima persona a farlo. Sono già morto.» concluse. Ed era così: era morto nel momento in cui la verità aveva lasciato le labbra della donna che credeva di amare e da cui credeva di essere amato.

 Mary ghignò. «Oh, su, non essere melodrammatico.» disse con dolcezza, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Dovresti ringraziarmi. Non è stato bello sentirsi amato? Da quanto non ti capitava? Chi era l’ultima persona che aveva detto di tenere a te? Ti ho fatto sentire speciale, nonostante a nessuno importasse di te.» chiese accarezzandogli una guancia e ad ogni parola che aggiungeva, le lacrime rigavano le guance del dottore. «E come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Rendi la vita delle persone un inferno.» concluse con un’alzata di spalle. «Per questo credo che sia arrivato il momento di porre fine a tutto questo.» aggiunse e prima che John se ne accorgesse, la donna aveva già estratto un coltello dalla cintura e glielo aveva conficcato nel fianco, facendolo ruotare e affondandolo fino all’impugnatura.

 John ansimò e, portandosi una mano al fianco, cadde a terra sulle ginocchia.

 «No, Mary!» esclamò Sherlock.

 Lei sorrise. «Oh, Sherlock, non preoccuparti.» riprese, voltandosi verso il consulente investigativo. «Non mi sono dimenticata di te.» e detto questo sollevò la pistola e sparò.

 Il proiettile colpì Sherlock dritto alla spalla sinistra. L’uomo gemette e cadde sua schiena, ansimando, sentendo il proiettile lacerargli la carne a causa del contraccolpo con il pavimento. Chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente per non soccombere al dolore.

 «No!» ringhiò John, tentando di mettersi in piedi. «Non toccarlo, Mary…» ansimò sentendo una fitta attraversargli il fianco ferito. «Non azzardarti…»

 «Altrimenti?» lo sfidò la donna, avvicinandosi a Holmes. «Mi ucciderai, John? Me la farai pagare per averti mentito?» rise. «E come pensi di farlo, considerando che fra qualche minuto sarete morti entrambi?» detto questo si chinò accanto a Sherlock e, affondando le dita nella sua spalla ferita, lo sollevò da terra e lo fece inginocchiare di fronte a sé.

 A Sherlock sfuggì un verso di dolore, sentendo le dita affondare nella ferita.

 Mary gli puntò il coltello alla gola. «Guarda, John.» disse rivolta al marito. «L’uomo che ami sta per morire a causa tua.»

 «Ti prego, lascialo andare.» la implorò Watson. «Fai quello che vuoi con me. Torturami, uccidimi… ma lascia andare Sherlock.»

 «No, John…» intervenne il consulente investigativo, parlando con voce flebile.

 Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma come? Vorresti morire e lasciarlo indietro?» chiese con voce falsamente dispiaciuta. «Credevo che lo amassi.»

 «Mary, ti imploro, non fargli del male.» riprese John. «Te lo chiedo per favore.»

 La donna abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò pensare a quella proposta per qualche secondo.

 Forse anche lei sapeva cosa significava amare una persona più della propria vita, pensò John. Forse avrebbe risparmiato Sherlock perché sapeva che lui lo amava più di se stesso e che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per salvargli la vita.

 Mary risollevò lo sguardo e lo riportò sul volto dell’ex-militare, poi ghignò. «Troppo tardi.» disse e con un colpo secco percorse la gola di Sherlock con la lama, tagliandola da parte a parte.

 Un fiotto di sangue fuoriuscì dalla ferita. Sherlock cadde sulla schiena, portandosi una mano alla gola. Un rantolo sfuggì dalle sue labbra e il suo corpo tremò come in preda a spasmi.

 «No!» gridò John. Il cuore gli si fermò nel petto.

 Mary sorrise. «Adesso tocca a te, tesoro.» annunciò rivolta a Watson. Sollevò la pistola e avanzò verso il marito, pronta a fare fuoco e porre fine alla vita dell’uomo che aveva rovinato gli ultimi anni del sua vita.

 Ma qualcuno fu più rapido di lei.

 Un proiettile la colpì dritta alla fronte. Il sangue schizzò sul pavimento e sul soffitto, il corpo della donna cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo e il silenzio piombò sulla stanza.

 John non si preoccupò neanche di controllare chi avesse sparato. In quel momento non gli importava: l’unico suo pensiero era Sherlock. Dimenticandosi della ferita al fianco, scattò in piedi, oltrepassò il corpo della moglie e raggiunse l’amico, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

 «Sherlock!» lo chiamò e gli poggiò una mano sul collo per boccare l’emorragia. «Sherlock, ti prego, svegliati…» singhiozzò. In poco tempo le sue mani furono coperte dal sangue di Holmes, che continuava a fuoriuscire copioso dalla ferita. «Sherlock… apri gli occhi, ti prego…»  

 «Stai bene, John?» chiese una voce famigliare alle sue spalle.

 Il medico sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi marroni di Greg. Era stato lui. Lui aveva ucciso Mary. Aveva ancora la pistola tra le mani, prova che era stato lui a salvarlo poco prima che sua moglie gli sparasse.

 Watson annuì e si volse nuovamente verso Sherlock. Doveva salvarlo. Doveva fare qualcosa, non poteva permettergli di morire di nuovo. Non tra le sue braccia, sotto i suoi occhi, come tre anni prima al Bart’s.

 «I paramedici, presto!» gridò Lestrade senza esitare, facendo cenno a degli uomini di avvicinarsi per soccorrere il consulente investigativo.

 Quando gli infermieri entrarono nella stanza, Greg afferrò Watson per le braccia e lo fece mettere in piedi, allontanandolo da Sherlock. «Vieni.» disse e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza.

 Il medico si dimenò per un momento fra le braccia dell’Ispettore. «No… Sherlock… devo…»

 «I paramedici lo aiuteranno.» affermò Greg. «Calmati, andrà tutto bene.»

 John scosse il capo. «No… Sherlock… lui… Mary gli ha sparato e poi ha… voleva…» balbettò. Ansimò e le lacrime tornarono a rigargli le guance. «Morirà… lui morirà, Greg…» sollevò le mani, coperte del sangue del suo migliore amico, di fronte a sé e ansimò. «Non può morire… non può… lo amo, non può morire…»

 Lestrade scosse il capo, tenendo l’amico per le braccia per sorreggerlo. «Lo aiuteranno.» assicurò. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 «Morirà per colpa mia…» singhiozzò John con voce sempre più rotta.

 Greg a quel punto lo strinse tra le braccia. «No, adesso calmati, John.» sussurrò accarezzandogli il capo. «Andrà tutto bene. Sherlock è forte, ce la farà.» concluse. Lasciò che John si aggrappasse alle sue spalle e che singhiozzasse contro la sua spalla, tenendolo stretto a sé per impedirgli di cadere e infischiandosene delle occhiate dei colleghi.

 John sentì il dolore al fianco tornare improvvisamente. Gemette dal dolore contro la spalla di Lestrade e si allontanò da lui, abbassando lo sguardo sulla ferita. Si portò una mano al fianco e la strinse intorno alla camicia, ormai impregnata di sangue.

 «John…» disse Greg, spalancando gli occhi di fronte al pallore del suo volto.

 Watson ansimò nuovamente e le gambe non lo ressero più.

 Greg lo afferrò poco prima che collassasse a terra, accompagnandolo nella caduta, ponendogli una mano dietro il capo perché non sbattesse la testa.

 «Un paramedico!»

 

 Quando Sherlock si svegliò, la prima cosa che vide furono due occhi marroni.

 Greg gli sorrise. «Ciao.» era seduto su una seggiola accanto al materasso e stava attendendo il risveglio dell’amico da ore, ormai.

 Il consulente investigativo tentò di chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì, ma una fitta alla gola glielo impedì. Lacrime di dolore gli riempirono gli occhi. Perché non riusciva a parlare? Si agitò sul materasso e sollevò una mano portandola al collo, incontrando uno strato di bende ruvide e fredde. Cosa stava succedendo?

 Greg si mise in piedi e gli prese la mano allontanandola dal suo collo, poi gli accarezzò i capelli per calmarlo. «Calma, Sherlock.» disse dolcemente, poggiandogli una mano sul petto. «Mary ti ha sparato alla spalla e ti ha accoltellato al fianco, così farai saltare i punti. Inoltre ti ha quasi tagliato la gola con quel coltello. La lama non ha reciso arterie, vene o corde vocali, ma potresti fare fatica a parlare per un po’.» lo avvertì. «Non che per noi sia un male, amico, ma sul serio… sei vivo per miracolo. Ci hai fatto morire di paura.»

 Le immagini di ciò che era successo a casa Watson riaffioravano nella mente di Sherlock a poco a poco, facendosi via via più nitide e chiare. Al ricordo di ciò che aveva subito, gemette e strinse i pugni.

 L’idea di non poter parlare non gli piaceva affatto, soprattutto in quel momento. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro modo per comunicare, _doveva_ comunicare, _doveva_ sapere di più. Quindi si portò una mano alla bocca e poi indicò Lestrade, per fargli capire che aveva bisogno di porgli delle domande.

 «Vuoi farmi delle domande?» chiese l’Ispettore.

 Holmes annuì di nuovo.

 Lestrade sorrise. «Sapevo che non avresti atteso di poter riprendere a parlare, perciò ti ho preso questi.» disse e si volse verso il comodino. Prese in mano un taccuino e una penna e li porse all’amico. «Scrivi quello che vuoi sapere.»

 Sherlock impugnò la penna e cominciò a scrivere sulla prima pagina.

 

  _Dov’è,_ _John?_ Fu la prima domanda di Sherlock.

 

 «L’hanno ricoverato per una ferita al fianco, ma l’hanno dimesso ieri e non si è più fatto vivo.» spiegò. Sospirò mestamente. «Credo che abbia bisogno di tempo. Soprattutto adesso che ho ucciso sua moglie.» concluse con un sospiro.

 

  _Hai fatto ciò che dovevi._

«Sì, ma ho comunque ucciso la moglie di un mio amico. Avrei potuto ferirla o neutralizzarla, ma quando sono entrato e ho visto quello che ti aveva fatto…»sospirò e si portò una mano al volto. «Le ho semplicemente sparato. Come se niente fosse.»

 

  _Ci hai salvato la vita. Se non avessi ucciso Mary, lei avrebbe ucciso noi._

 «Già.» concordò. «Quando John ha saputo che ciò che è successo a Mycroft era opera di Mary… per non parlare di quello che ha fatto a te sotto i suoi occhi senza che lui potesse far nulla…» scosse il capo. «Era distrutto. Credo che si ritenga responsabile e-»

 Sherlock sollevò il taccuino, porgendoglielo e interrompendolo.

 

Sulla pagina era comparsa un’altra parola. Un semplice:

_Grazie._

Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?» domandò restituendo il taccuino al consulente investigativo.

 

  _Per averci salvati. Grazie, Greg._ Scrisse Sherlock.

Lestrade sorrise. «Quindi te lo ricordi il mio nome.»

 

  _Solo quando serve._  

 

Sherlock accennò un sorriso, poi sollevò nuovamente il taccuino per scrivere. Una volta finito lo volse verso Lestrade.

_Come sapevi che ero a casa di John?_

 Lestrade lesse e sorrise. «Sono venuto a vedere come stava Mycroft, dato che Anthea mi aveva detto che qualcuno gli aveva sparato e che era qui in ospedale, e quando sono arrivato mi ha spiegato cos’era successo. Mi ha chiesto di andare a cercarti a casa di John, perché molto probabilmente avresti tentato di farla pagare a Mary. Non voleva che ci rimettessi la pelle, soprattutto sapendo quanto fossi sconvolto.»

 

  _È sveglio?_

 «Sì.» rispose Greg.

 Sherlock non poté trattenere un sorriso e un sospiro di sollievo.

 «Avresti dovuto chiamarmi e dirmi cos’era successo.» lo rimproverò l’Ispettore e attese una riposta.

 

_Solo perché andate a letto insieme, non vuol dire che io debba premurarmi di informarti riguardo ciò che gli succede. Anthea è pagata per farlo._

«Io e tuo fratello non… ah, lasciamo perdere.» disse Lestrade, sconsolato.

 

  _Vai da Mycroft, adesso. Sentirà la tua mancanza._

«Già.» fu la risposta di Greg. «Voi Holmes non ce la fate proprio a stare senza di me.»

 Sherlock ricominciò a scrivere e l’Ispettore attese, curioso di sapere cos’altro volesse dirgli.

 

  _E ricordati che adesso ha un polmone soltanto. Vacci piano con le effusioni, Ispettore._

«Idiota.» disse Greg fra i denti e dopo avergli rivolto un cenno del capo uscì diretto verso la stanza di Mycroft.

 

 Quando a Sherlock fu permesso di lasciare la stanza, svariati giorni dopo, la prima cosa che fece fu farsi accompagnare da Greg da suo fratello.

 L’Ispettore si procurò una sedia a rotelle, aiutò il consulente investigativo a sedersi sopra e lo spinse lungo il corridoio, accompagnandolo fino alla stanza di Mycroft.

 Il politico era seduto sul materasso, lo schienale leggermente reclinato per essere più comodo e perché non facesse peso sulla ferita, e quando li vide, sorrise. Una cannula gli accarezzava le guance, risaltando sulla barba rossiccia che gli accarezzava il volto.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò Greg, varcando la soglia.

 «Ciao, Greg.» ricambiò lui, poi sorrise a Sherlock. «Fratellino.»

 Sherlock sorrise.

 Lestrade lo spinse fino al letto, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Vi lascio soli.» disse. «Vado a prendere un caffè. Chiamatemi se avete bisogno di me.» e dopo aver fatto l’occhiolino a Mycroft, uscì.

 Sherlock facendo forza sul braccio sano, si mise in piedi e si sedette sul materasso, di fronte a suo fratello. La spalla gli regalò una dolorosa fitta lungo il petto, ma lui ignorò.

 «Stai bene?» chiese il politico accarezzandogli una guancia, scendendo poi fino al collo, accarezzando la benda che lo copriva.

 «Sì…» mormorò, con voce roca e flebile, il fratello minore. Accennò un sorriso. «E… tu?»

 Mycroft sorrise. «Sto bene.» rispose. «Sei stato un folle. Come hai potuto pensare di affrontare Mary da solo?»

 «Ti aveva… quasi… ucciso…» replicò il moro. «Dovevo… fermarla…»

 «Avrebbe potuto ucciderti, Sherlock.» lo rimproverò, uno sguardo severo negli occhi. «Ti ha quasi tagliato la gola.»

 «Ma sono…» si schiarì leggermente la voce. «Sono ancora qui.»

 «È un miracolo che sia così. Se Greg non avesse ucciso Mary, tu e John sareste entrambi morti.» ribatté Mycroft e detto questo si avvicinò al fratello e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Ti ho quasi perso, Sherlock.» sussurrò. «Mi hai fatto morire.»

 «È colpa… tua…» disse Sherlock. «Tu sei quasi… morto… per primo… tra le mie braccia…» concluse con voce tremante. «E ti saresti lasciato andare. Tu… mi avresti lasciato…» una lacrima gli solcò la guancia al ricordo di suo fratello, fra le sue braccia, coperto di sangue, pallido e tremante. Prese a tossire convulsamente, separandosi dal fratello e portandosi una mano alla bocca. Chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo le lacrime.  

 Mycroft gli prese la mano e gli accarezzò la schiena. «Ok, ok, mi dispiace.» sussurrò. «Ma adesso calmati e non sforzare la gola.» concluse e lo strinse fra le braccia, cullandolo dolcemente fino a che la tosse non si calmò. «Scusa se per un momento ho rinunciato a combattere.» mormorò e sentendolo annuire, gli baciò il capo. «Perdonami. Ti prometto che combatterò sempre per tornare da te.» accarezzò le guance del fratello e sorrise. «Ti amo tanto, Sherlock.»

 Un dolce sorriso fece capolino sulle labbra si Sherlock, che abbracciò suo fratello, affondando il viso nella sua spalla, senza parlare o aggiungere niente. Anche perché non ce ne fu bisogno. Con Mycroft non aveva mai avuto bisogno di parole.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! :) Rieccomi con il seguito di “Trapped”. Leggermente più lungo e decisamente più violento degli altri. Tratta temi più forti e delicati, molto diversi da quelli delle Shot precedenti.   
> Non è finita qui, quindi spero che continuerete a seguirmi e che vi piaccia.   
> Fatemi sapere ;)  
> A presto, Eli


End file.
